


Fight Me

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user: ohsebs:</p>
<p>my nurse just came in to check my vitals and I told him to fight me from beneath a mountain pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me maybe later.<br/>he just came in again and when I tried to tell him to fight me again I started coughing and I couldn’t breathe and then then he just smiled and told he won’t fight me because he knows I’d win<br/>Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the giftshop under “fight me?”</p>
<p>Tumblr user: officialcadbane:</p>
<p>Imagine your OTP</p>
<p>And so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, grumpy Peggy.

Angie walked into her patient’s room. Peggy Carter came in three weeks ago with a broken leg, fractured skull, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and more bruising than a Hemophilia victim. 

Truly, Angie hadn’t seen anything that bad since her cousin stole from Jimmy “The Hitter” Broccelli. 

Peggy came in in a black car with several suited men and was nothing but trouble since. The doctor asked what happened, she refused to tell him. The doctor asked for her family history, none to be had. Doc asked for past medical records, no luck. Angie wasn’t even Peggy’s assigned nurse, but the poor boy, Johnson, threatened to quit. So Angie stepped up and subsequently regretted everything. 

The first day, Peggy had refused any help at all. She still wasn’t retracting that refusal. Angie was peeved to say the least, but she took a calming breath and put on her best smile before entering the room.

“Good morning Peg-“Angie stopped mid-stride. Her brunette patient was under so many pillows her face was barely visible. Angie frowned, it must have been that man with the mustache. Angie wanted to throw him out but apparently he was some sort of big-wig and her supervisor, Carol, could only shake her head in dismay.

“Fight me,” Peggy said with the most serious look Angie’d seen on her since her arrival. 

“What?”

Peggy huffed, “Fight me.”

“Uh, really, you’re in no condi-“

“Pillow fight,” Peggy glowered. 

Angie blinked, what a weird woman. She smiled and began un-towering the pillows and re-propping Peggy, “How about when you’re better?”

Peggy glowered but sat quietly and actually let Angie work on her. It was nice, the older woman was actually decent and Angie quite enjoyed her casual grumpiness, just so long as it wasn’t interfering with her work. 

Perhaps it was the pain causing Peggy’s gruffness, Angie mused. She smiled, maybe the woman was a great companion when not trying to hide how much it hurt to breathe. 

Angie ducked out to check on several other patients and fill out her rounds chart. When she got back to Peggy there were pillows all over her again. 

“Fight me”

Angie sighed, “Really it’s just not a good ide-“

“Fight me you pans-“ And the beautiful, English accent broke into coughs and heaving breaths. Angie grimaced, each one looked more painful than the last. 

Angie gave a little smile and grabbed the water cup from Peggy’s tray. Peggy’s coughing subsided and Angie squeezed her good shoulder, “Really, I wouldn’t want to fight you, I bet you’d beat me sorely. Plus, I’m a terrible loser. 

Peggy sighed and nodded.

“Perhaps another time English?”

Peggy shifted and nodded, “I’d quite like that.”

Angie smiled, “Good, then you worry about getting better in the mean time!”

The next month was filled with chatter and jokes. Angie figured Peggy’s hard shell was finally worn down and thoroughly enjoyed the snark and quick wit of the actual Peggy Carter. Peggy was due for release within the week and Angie was already starting to miss her.

“Well, English, you’re looking better and better, you’ll be out of her in no time.” Angie was changing the last of Peggy’s bandages. Peggy sat quietly and didn’t even flinch when Angie pressed a little too hard. The thought of Peggy’s pain tolerance made Angie flinch though. 

Peggy glanced at her with a smirk, “I assume my rapid healing is mostly due to your excellent care darling. Though you don’t have to lie about my looks, I know I’m still a wreck.” 

Angie chuckled and shook her head, “I’ve seen plenty of people with bumps and bruises Peggy, and you are by far the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Not to mention, your legs are probably illegal when one’s not wrapped up in a cast!”

Peggy flushed and turned her head, mumbling a deflection to Angie’s compliments. Angie frowned, that was odd, usually the woman would retort- Peggy turned to watch Angie get up.

Oh. 

Angie was already headed for the door but tripped in surprise. 

“Are you alright darling?” Peggy sat up a little straighter to see the nurse waving her hands.

“Oh yes, no problem, just clumsy ol’ me! I’ll be back in just a bit!” Now Angie was blushing, damn it. Her patient was gorgeous and funny and had an English accent to boot! Of course Angie had developed a bit of a crush on her.

And god rest her mother’s soul, Peggy liked her too!

Unless she was reading too far into this… Angie contemplated her fate while searching for a tea bag in the nurse’s lounge. She muttered about and scared an intern. Angie came to a decision and quickly wrote out her phone number a proffered napkin. 

Her breath kept catching in her throat as she walked with the steaming cup of tea. Peggy looked gorgeous in the setting sun’s light and Angie had to wave off her thanks and scurry back into the hall to keep from hyperventilating. 

How could someone look so wonderful in a hospital bed?

On Angie’s next shift, Peggy was gone, let out the morning before. Angie sighed, she hadn’t received a phone call. In fact it was almost a week later that Peggy Carter, all dolled up in make-up and an evening gown, showed up outside of Angie’s apartment. 

Angie opened to door to receive a bouquet of violets (“Really, English, violets?”), some of the better Chinese food you could get in New York, and a bottle of wine that had Angie salivating. 

“Sorry for the late reply, I got caught up in work. I hope you like Chinese food.” 

Angie would ask how Peggy found her address later, right now a woman desperately in need of a medical examination stood upon her doorstep. Angie would operate later, “I suppose it’ll do English. Let me go change while you set up the kitchen.”

It was a fantastic evening even though Angie didn’t get to perform any checkups. Except on Peggy’s lips. Those worked just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli


End file.
